El Tigre Ciego
by Jscarlos18
Summary: Antes de Dressrosa, en otro lugar alguien empieza a moverse


**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda

 **Advertencia:** Este es mi primer fanfic pero espero que os guste

* * *

En el Nuevo Mundo, surcando los mares, había un buque de la Marina; aquellos que pudiesen observarlo en el horizonte jamás podrían imaginarse que a bordo había una bestia salvaje.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al mismo tiempo en una isla, en un pequeño pueblo, un grupo de piratas habían atracado y su capitán junto con su segundo al mando, tomaban unas copas y charlaban en un bar; no venían buscando pelea, solo comprar todo lo necesario para proseguir con su viaje y recopilar información.

El capitán, vestido con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones azules portaba en el cinturón una funda de la que sobresalía el mango de lo que parecía un arma; el segundo de abordo con ojeras muy marcadas y perilla, portaba una pistola y una cadena de combate, estaba vestido con una chaqueta y una camiseta blanca de tirantes y botas con la suela claveteada de pinchos.

En la barra el barman limpiaba un vaso y rezaba porque los no muy bienvenidos piratas se marcharan lo antes posible, tras echar un último trago a su cerveza, el capitán se levanto de la silla.

-Muchas gracias por las copas-dijo el capitán y dio al camarero unas cuantas monedas-¡Adiós!-

Saliendo del bar y caminando rumbo al barco, el segundo al mando se dirigió a su capitán diciendo:

-Marcus, creo que deberíamos obtener pronto más dinero, ya que lo que queda no nos llega para seguir comprando materiales, pólvora y munición de cañones para el barco que…-

Su voz quedo ahogada por el grito del vigía:

-¡Un buque de la Marina se acerca a la isla capitán!-

Marcus y el segundo se miraron un instante y corrieron para subir al barco.

-¡Chicos, preparaos para combatir, todos a sus puestos! ¡Samuel, dispara los cañones a mi señal!-El segundo de abordo asintió y bajo a la sala de artillería-¡Fuego!

En el buque, al oír los disparos y ver que el ataque provenía de un barco pirata también salieron a luchar.

La lucha acabo por dividirse en dos lugares, el barco y el puerto donde unos cuantos murieron; rápidamente un marine entro en una sala del buque y dijo:

-¡Señor nos ataca una banda pirata!-

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto una figura en las sombras

-La banda de Marcus de la Doble Hoz, el vicealmirante Manyard y el vicealmirante Bastille ya están combatiendo contra ellos pero no pueden contenerlos a todos y sus hombres son muy fuertes–

-Bien, entonces me toca a mí…-

Mientras, otro marine se acerco a Bastille, que acababa de derribar a unos cuantos enemigos.

-Informa-

-Señor, su capitán tiene una recompensa de 200 millones y entre sus hombre se encuentra Samuel el Espectro y Jonás la Ballena-

A esto Manyard, que había bajado al pueblo, combatía con Samuel en una batalla sin un claro vencedor. El vigía que resulto ser Jonás, un hombre bastante corpulento y regordete, que bajo de un salto y derribo a unos cuantos marines disparando un cañón portátil cargado al hombro y golpeo a todos los enemigos alrededor suyo con los puños.

-¡Pahahahaha! ¿Qué pasa, no hay nadie que merezca la pena?- En respuesta Bastille se acerco y de un giro rápido empuñando a Kirisame, le rebano el estomago dejándolo inconsciente mientras gritaba de dolor-¡Argh!

Marcus rodeado, derribaba a sus enemigos sin piedad, mientras se le acercaba Samuel que le dijo:

-¡Nos superan en número y a bordo hay dos vicealmirantes Marcus, creo que deberíamos retirarnos!-

-Jonás a caído a manos de Bastille, pero todavía tenemos una oportunidad de gan…-sus palabras se le atragantaron cuando sorprendidos, vieron como su barco empezaba a flotar en el aire y sometido a una fuerza inmensa fue aplastado y reducido a astillas

De repente Marcus usando su Haki sintió que se aproximaba alguien muy fuerte y lo vio.

Un hombre alto y con barba se acerco, en la mano portaba un bastón tanteando el suelo y sobre sus hombros una capa de la Marina, en su frente se apreciaba una cicatriz en forma de X, y sus ojos de color blanco daban a entender que era ciego.

-Manyard, necesito que retiréis a los civiles ya que podrían salir heridos-dijo el ciego dirigiéndose al marine que se encontraba a su lado que se marcho a hacer el cometido mandado.

-Fujitora…-Marcus había oído hablar de él, uno de los dos nuevos Almirantes, del que decían que su fuerza era inmensa-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Marcus-san, Samuel-san, como piratas que han atacado a un barco de la Marina me veo obligado a arrestaros-

Al oír esto los dos hombres se pusieron en guardia, lanzándose rápidamente contra él; Fujitora rápidamente desenvaino su espada-bastón y se protegió del ataque de una hoz empuñada por Marcus.

 **-Spectre's Chain** -Samuel lanzo su cadena hacia Fujitora enredándose en su espada y tirando de ella hacia sí, pero el ciego resistió el tirón y moviendo la espada acabo por cortar la cadena sorprendiendo a Samuel

Marcus retrocedió unos metros y volvió a la carga empuñando en alza sus 2 hoces- **Nitoryu: Ni Kamaitachi** –grito bajado los brazos y el ciego paro el ataque otra vez con la espada.

Samuel desenfundo la pistola, y apuntando disparo; pero el Almirante rápido de reflejos se echó a un lado girándose y esquivando la bala que le paso rozándole la ropa.

-Jejejeje, sois fuertes; supongo que tendré que tomármelo un poco más en serio-dijo

-¡Maldito¡-susurro Marcus

-Es muy fuerte, tenemos que retirarnos Marcus-le dijo Samuel

-¿os gustaría apostar todo a un último ataque? Hoy me siento con suerte para jugármelo todo a la ruleta-les respondió Fujitora- luego podemos echarnos una partida a los dados de camino a prisión-

-No…-dijo Samuel

-Te…-

-Burles…-

-¡De nosotros!-grito Marcus y ambos se lanzaron hacia él- **Nitoryu: Kamaitachi Tatsumaki** -Marcus ataco girando los brazos empuñando las hoces.

El almirante golpeo con la espada un momento el suelo y empezaron a surgir rayos negros de esta- **Gravito:Moko** -y de golpe, ambos piratas sintieron una fuerza invisible que los empujaba hacia el sentido contrario al que se dirigían con sorprendente velocidad estrellándolos contra los edificios del pueblo.

-¡uaaaarggghhh!-gritaron con fuerza y al detenerse la fuerza invisible, acabaron en el suelo rodeados de las casas destrozadas y perdieron el conocimiento.

Tiempo después con los piratas apresados, Fujitora se acerco a los ciudadanos y dijo

-Tomad, la factura podéis enviarla aquí, servirá para pagar los daños causados por nuestro combate-dejo una nota a uno de los habitantes y se alejo hacia el buque con sus hombres.

Ya zarpando, el Almirante con los piratas apresados en el barco entro en su camarote y se sentó; un rato después recibió una llamada por el Den Den Mushi y descolgó

-¿Si?-

-Issho, soy Sakazuki; necesito que vayas a Dressrosa, he recibido una llamada de Smoker de que unos piratas muy problemáticos han hecho una alianza y necesito que confirmes cuáles son sus intenciones. Los capitanes aliados son Trafalgar Law, uno de los Shichibukai; y el que más problemas nos ha causado: Monkey D. Luffy. Contacta conmigo en cuanto lo hagas.

-Entendido Saka-san, precisamente me encuentro cerca de allí, adiós-y colgó.

El Almirante cogió de su mesa un cubo con dados y agitándolo tranquilamente, los lanzo sacando doble siete, tras tocarlos y confirmar el resultado pensó que hoy tenía muy buena suerte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el Nuevo Mundo, surcando los mares, había un buque de la Marina; aquellos que pudiesen observarlo en el horizonte jamás podrían imaginarse que a bordo había una bestia salvaje, un Tigre Ciego.


End file.
